Prior art communication line connecting box is connected between a communication source and related information equipment and has a telescopic conductive wire. As shown in FIG. 1, the communication line connecting box includes a first case 10a, a second case 11a, a spacer 12a, a curled reed 13a, a conductive wire 14a and a check body 15a. The spacer 12a, curled reed 13a, conductive wire 14a and check wheel 15a are arranged within the first case 10a and the second case 11a. Two ends of the conductive wire 14a are connected to respective connectors 16a. Two ends of the conductive wire 15a are protruded out of the first case 10a and the second case 11a. Thereby, the two connectors are arranged outsides. By the power stored within the curled reed 13a, the conductive wire 14a is elastically stored within the first case 10a and the second case 11a for providing a telescopic conductive wire 14a. Moreover, by the two connectors 16a, the conductive wire is connected to a communication source or an information equipment.
A part of the check body may protrude out of the conductive wire 10a and the second case 11a. The check wheel 15a may be rotarily adjusted for properly tightening the curled reed 13a so as to provide a proper elasticity to the curled reed. Thus, two ends of the conductive wire 14a may be elastically stored within the cases 10a and 11a. A plurality of check bodies 17a is protruded from the check wheel 15a and wedge shape grooves (not shown) are installed within the first case 10a and the second case 11a. By the check bodies 17a and the wedge shape groove to form as a check structure, the check wheel 15a only rotates unidirectionally along the direction of tightening the curled reed 13a in order to prevent that the curled reed 13a to release power to push the check wheel 15a to rotate backwards to that the curled reed 13a will become loose. The aforementioned structure may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,481.
However, in the prior art communication line connecting box, the installation of the check wheel 15a is very complex. Thus, it is very difficult to be assembled and needs many labor hour. Also, the cost is increased.